Bo
by dmwcool1
Summary: Jessie decides to have a conversation with Bo. Slight Bo/Woody


**Yes, I know the whole first-coversation-with-Bo-and-Jessie has been done a million times before but I couldn't resist. I didn't know where I was going with this story to be honest so sorry if it's a little cliche. Enjoy!**

With the slam of the door as Mrs. Davis took Molly downstairs, the toddler's toys sprang to action. Because Andy almost always left something in his room, Molly's toys would stay behind the closed nursery door to avoid the rushing 7 year old run up to get something from his bedroom. Jessie, who usually preoccupied herself until the Davis's completed their morning routine and departed from the house, found herself baffled to what action she should do next. Not that she was socially anxious, actually the very opposite, but she felt that she didn't quite fit in with Molly's toys at this point in time. _I wonder what Bullseye is doing in Andy's room_ she thought, remembering that he was left in Andy's room for last playtime.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle, cool touch on her shoulder which caused her to rapidly jerk her head around. "Oh, howdy Bo," she greeted, tugging her braid sheepishly. The shepherdess gave a small grin and a twirl of her staff. _How long _Jessie pondered _did it take her to learn how to twirl that thing_ _without droppin' it?_

"Hey howdy hey, partner," Bo responded. The sunlight beaming out the windows reflected against Bo's glossy face. The cowgirl swayed her legs back and forth on the windowsill she was sitting on, thinking of what to say next. The had been the first time she's spoken to the lamp ordainment one-on-one.

"What's new?" she asked, looking up to the porcelain female.

"Just observing things like you," Bo answered, "This is the first time I've seen you idle. You're usually doing something to busy yourself."

"Yeah, well…" she trailed off, watching the Barbies jumping into their convertible.

"Do you like it here?"

The redhead turned her attention to Bo again and flashed a smile. "Of course! I love here more than Al's. And I'm sure I would love it here more than being behind a display case in Japan all that time. And I _definitely_ like it here more than…being in storage." Hearing the car revving up, the two females watched the blue van pull out from the window.

"Woody told me everything," Bo stated, "I hope that isn't too much of a problem. He didn't go into detail, just the basics. I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Jessie." Jessie forced out a laugh due to the sinking feeling in her chest of remembering the isolation she had felt for years.

"It's OK. I'm here now and safe," she assured, bring her shoulders to her ears.

"Well, if you want to know anything, just ask me," Bo announced, "Goodness gracious, we hadn't had a new toy since _Buzz_ gotten here and that was almost a year ago. Now we have two new toys…"

"Did he fit in with the family well?" Jessie asked.

"Who Buzz?" Jessie nodded in her answer. "Oh yes. Very quickly. As soon as the little feud him and Woody had in the beginning ended, Woody quickly took him under his wing and introduced him to everybody. Of course, Buzz was quite popular already in the room when he arrived."

"Wait, wait," Jessie interjected, "Him and Woody didn't get along well?" Now it was Bo's turn to nod. "W-why? How is that possible? They're such good friends now!"

"It's a guy thing," Bo replied with a smirk, "Some of it had to do with jealousy on Woody's part and the rest had to do with…lets say Buzz's different sides to him. But we all laugh at it now that we look back."

"So…what were these 'different sides' of Buzz? And why was Woody jealous?" Bo twirled her staff and paused in thought.

"I think I'll save that story for another time," she began with a wink. There was a certain content demeanor Bo gave off that Jessie enjoyed. Almost instantly, Jessie saw her as an older sister, somebody she could trust. The cowgirl then realized why Woody fell in love with the shepherdess; her maternally ways were able to melt the most coldest hearts. Her silky voice seemed to hypnotize Jessie, wanting to hear the lamp ordainment say more.

"Is there anythin' else I need to know about the toys here?" Jessie teased.

"You wanna know why Hamm likes to watch T.V. in the living room while Andy is at school?"

"Well, the other day I saw him blowin' his top off about how slow Rex is with the remote. Is that the reason?" The blonde shook her head.

"It's because the Muppets are on at 10 AM. Hamm loves to watch the Muppets because he has a slight crush on Miss Piggy." Jessie's mouth dropped in shock.

"I would have never guessed he has the hots for Miss Piggy," Jessie admitted.

"He stays pretty quiet about it. In fact, only Mr. Potatohead and I really know about it."

"I'm surprised Potatohead kept quiet about it…"

"Well," Bo uttered, "Hamm isn't the only one with the T.V. secret. Ever since seeing the infomercial about the Slap 'n' Chop slicing the potato the sales guy was using to demonstrate his product, Mr. Potatohead had been fearful of paid programming ever since. Hamm uses that to blackmail him in order to prevent Potatohead from spilling the beans about Hamm's eye candy. All in good fun, of course."

"Wow," Jessie gasped with a smile, "Funny how things work like that, huh?" As Bo's sheep hopped down from their positions on the lamp to their owner, a wily smile appeared on her face.

"You know, Slinky use to be afraid of my sheep," she informed, leaning to down to stroke her pets.

"Really?" Jessie said, bringing her knees up to her chin, "Why?"

"Not too sure why. But I thought it was the funniest thing to see him get tangled up in his own body. Of course, I would help the poor thing get out of his rut and eventually I let him warm up to the sheep over time."

"I would think Rex would be afraid of them since he's afraid of everythin'." Bo let out a soft laugh.

"Me too. He's been a scaredy-cat every since he first got here." Jessie cocked her head slightly to the side.

"How long have you been here, Bo?"

"Oh, lets see…"she trailed off, looking up to the ceiling, "About three years. Andy was in kindergarten and Mrs. Davis had just found out she was pregnant. Hoping for a girl, she bought me as good luck. Eventually, I was used as a decoration for Molly's room as I am now."

"Were there as many toys then as there are now?"

"Not even close. Mr. Potatohead and Hamm were here as so were a couple others. Slinky and Woody belonged to Mr. Davis who passed away before Molly's birth. As soon as Andy received Woody and Slinky, Woody automatically took control of the room. All the toys knew it was best that he organized everything; he had been sitting on the shelf for as long as I could remember for display until one day Andy asked about him. That's when Mrs. Davis took him down."

"How did you feel about him takin' charge of the toys with all them meetings and such when that happened?"

"Honestly, Jess, we didn't get along at first."

"Boy, it seems like Woody didn't get along with anyone."

"Well, I help contributed to our rocky beginning," Bo confessed. "One time, after playtime in Andy's room, I decided to stay and look around. I had been in playtime many times before, but I was almost always put back in Molly's room due to Mrs. Davis finding me on the floor and feared that I would break. Woody caught my eye. He had papers scattered everywhere and he wrote furiously on one of the pieces. His head jolted up every once in a while to direct the toys from hurting themselves or creating noise or a mess. I don't know how long I was standing there but I finally walked over to him. I know it wasn't my place then, but I tried to pry him from all the work he was doing. I told him he would stress himself out. I was too…what's the word for it? Not controlling but-"

"Headstrong?"

"_Pushy_. I was too pushy for his tastes. He wasn't use to somebody telling him what to do. Everyday it would be the same thing: I would tell him to relax and take a break and he'd ignore my advice with the wave of his hand. Everyday his voice had more and more of an annoyed tone. I don't know how I got to him. Maybe it was because all the other toys always pestered him except me and Slinky so he knew I cared for him, but he finally listened to me and took a five minute break. Of course, it was like ripping off a bandage for him, but he did it. Then, over time, we got to know each other better."

"The big softie," Jessie playfully commented. "It's crazy how much he changes when _you're _around…"

"Guys act differently around the girl he likes. Like a certain usually professional, punctual space toy who can't form a proper sentence around a certain female toy here."

"Who Barbie?" Jessie joked, watching Bo mockingly roll her eyes.

"Wanna head over to Andy's room?" Bo suggested, pointing to the door with her staff.

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't hear any of this from me," Bo whispered with a grin.

**You know, I'm trying to stay away from the Jessie/Buzz themes to expand my story plots but they just always seem to sneak up on me. Review please!**


End file.
